


Thermodynamics

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Library, brittana, thermodynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friction…" she strokes down Brittany’s arm. "Friction, and, uh… ummm… viscosity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermodynamics

"Exchanges," she breathes into one ear, then the other, "of energy."

"Friction…" she strokes down Brittany's arm. "Friction, and, uh… ummm… viscosity."

It's quiet in the stacks. Late on a Friday, it's quieter than usual. Brittany swings to face her. The corners of her eyes, like the corners of her mouth tip upward.

"I've been reading up," murmurs Santana.

"About…?"

"About transfers of heat …between bodies."

Santana settles herself on Brittany's lap, one leg on either side. She begins unbuttoning Brittany's shirt.

"About pressure, volume, work. And… " she continues her own work.

Brittany swallows. Breathes. Forgoes screaming.

"Radiation!" she gasp


End file.
